


Монструм

by de_maria_na



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic, Monsters, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон маленький, ему одиноко, но он никогда по-настоящему не бывает один.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Монструм

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monstrom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380948) by [sellswordking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking). 



– Шерлок, нет.

Погромыхивание взятой с полки банки.

– В прошлый раз всё рассыпалось. Вот.

Об пол стукается жестяная крышка. Играя, младший братишка не слишком осторожничал, но игрушки всегда убирал аккуратно. 

– Не знаю, как я буду объяснять, если ты заберешь слишком много. Просто будь осторожен. Где ты вчера был? Я переживал.

Стоя за дверью в комнату братика, Гарри с возрастающим беспокойством прислушивалась к течению односторонней беседы. 

– Я знаю, что она подслушивает. Но она не уйдет, – Гарри казалось, что у нее сердце остановится от того, как до странного мрачно прозвучал ее братишка, говоря о ней в третьем лице. Обычно мелкий семилетка не переставал звать ее, даже когда она его чем-то обижала. Когда она все-таки потянулась к двери, рука у нее дрожала и ей пришлось на мгновение прислониться к деревянной поверхности, набираясь мужества. 

Наконец, она отворила дверь и заглянула внутрь.

Джон просто сидел на кровати, болтая ногами с подкатанными до колен пижамными штанинами, как-будто находился на озере. Банка со стеклянными шариками, которые он собирал, стояла на полу, крышка, как она и представляла, – свинчена и отброшена в сторону, но шарики все на месте.

– Джон? Чем ты занимаешься? С кем ты разговариваешь?

Уголком глаза она видела его ноги, покачивающиеся взад-вперед.

– С Шерлоком, – на какое-то пугающее мгновение Гарри не могла вспомнить, кем или чем был Шерлок. Затем ее осенило.

Почти пять месяцев назад, как раз перед своим днем рождения, воскресным утром, когда Гарри наконец-то не надо было в школу, Джон пришел к ней очень рано и сказал, что у него под кроватью живет монстр. Она швырнула в него плюшевым медведем и отругала на чем свет стоит. 

Тогда она не стала об этом задумываться, ведь Джон не был напуган. Малышам всегда снятся кошмары про существа в шкафу и в темноте под кроватями, она не видела тут ничего необычного, и больше он об этом не заговаривал. Гарри попыталась вспомнить, случалось ли ей так подолгу задерживаться на какой-нибудь игре, когда ей было столько же лет, как брату. 

– Ты… разговариваешь с Шерлоком? – Джон кивнул, словно не ожидал, что она ему поверит.

– Да. Сегодня он пришел домой, но мама не разрешала мне вернуться в свою комнату, пока я не умоюсь и не пообедаю.

До этого, тем же вечером, Джон ни в какую не хотел садиться с ними за стол. Гарри это не показалось странным, да она и внимания особого не обратила, ведь у неё в кармане лежала записка от Иззи, где был отмечен квадратик „Да”, а что на свете может быть важнее, чем завтрашний обед с ее первой подружкой?

– Джон, под кроватью ничего нет, – Она постаралась быть убедительной, но Джон одарил ее растерянным взглядом, как делал, когда пытался понять, за что она с ним так, и она впервые задумалась, стоит ли рассказать об этом маме и папе. – Что? Монстров не бывает, Джон. И вообще, ты давно уже спать должен.

Ее круглолицый братишка уставился на свои болтающиеся ноги. 

– Ты тоже. Но ты же не спишь. И Шерлок есть на самом деле. Уходи, Гарри, мы играли, – Но Гарри не сдвинулась с места. Она вглядывалась, не отрываясь, в темноту под кроватью Джона, и у нее засосало под ложечкой от ощущения неправильности того, что она видела. Вот только понять, что именно не так, она не могла.

Какая-то часть её рвалась привести маму и папу. Другая – увести Джона как можно дальше от его кровати. И часть – просто убежать, спрятаться под одеялами и надеяться, что все образуется само собой, потому что сейчас ей хотелось думать совсем о другом. 

– Джон, хочешь спать в моей комнате? – Мальчик посмотрел на нее так, будто она только что предложила ему прокатиться на велосипеде, после того как, неделей раньше получив его на тринадцатилетие, заявила, что он ещё слишком мал для этого. – Нет, – тихо ответил он мгновение спустя, и взгляд Гарри опять притянула темнота на полу.

Должно быть, это игра света, подумала она. Тьма не могла так меняться, это же просто тень там, куда не достигает свет.

Когда желудок скрутило и подкатила тошнота, Гарри выбежала из комнаты. Джон не то, что напуганным, – даже встревоженным не выглядел, словно больше всего его сердило то, что она помешала.

«Это просто очередная дурацкая игра моего дурного младшего брата», – забравшись в кровать и натягивая одеяло на плечи, подумала она. «Надеюсь, оно его съест». Несмотря на злость, Гарри знала, что утром она обязательно расскажет маме о том, что видела.

Ничего нормального тут уж точно не было.

***

Услышав, как хлопнула дверь в комнату Гарри, Джон захихикал и как можно тише соскользнул на пол.

– Я же просил этого не делать, Шерлок! – Тень шевельнулась и выползла из-под кровати, сияя серо-голубыми прорезями глаз на возникшей из-под рамки голове. – Ты хотел, чтобы она ушла, и продолжал играть с моими ногами! Было очень трудно не засмеяться. – Существо улыбнулось, обнажая ряды тусклых белых зубов. Усевшись напротив Джона, тень скрестила ноги, возвышаясь над мальчиком, и снова потянулась к банке, вытаскивая маленький зеленый шарик.

– Ты себя недооцениваешь, Джон. Ты вполне был способен сдержаться, – перекатывая стеклянный шарик между тонкими пальцами, длинными и не такими пухлыми, как у Джона, Шерлок наклонился и прижался носом к его носу. Джон снова хихикнул. – Ты такой странный, Шерлок, – шарик исчез у Шерлока в ладони и существо, протянув руку, запустило свои длинные, опасные пальцы в пушистые светлые волосы Джона. – Но я тебе нравлюсь, да, Джон?

Мальчик просиял. – Конечно! – Светящиеся прорези одобрительно расширились. – Ты мой лучший друг, Шерлок. – Любопытно наклонив голову, существо убрало руку, улыбнувшись вновь, когда Джон протянул ему ступню. Длинные, черные пальцы начали с носков и поднялись аж до колена, опускаясь назад неспешными кругами. Шерлок уже пытался ему объяснить, что наощупь кожа для него – как мягкий игрушечный медвежонок для Джона, так что малыш согласился подкатывать пижамные штаны и разрешал Шерлоку играть с его ногами. Для Джона прикосновения были похожи на легкие покалывания, будто от жучка на коже, но его это не беспокоило, и он просто позволял Шерлоку трогать его. – Мы друзья? – спросил тот и, когда Джон ерзнул от щекотки, из его груди вырвался глубокий смешок, напоминающий урчание крупного кота.

– Да! Ты мне очень нравишься, Шерлок. Я бы хотел, чтобы в школу со мной ходил ты, а не дурацкая Гарри. Она вообще не обращает на меня внимания. Я пробовал рассказать о тебе Майку, но он заявил, что я тебя выдумал, – Джон нахмурился и Шерлок перестал водить по его ноге, обхватив тонкую лодыжку. – Почему в тебя никто не верит, Шерлок? – Встревоженный взгляд голубых глаз встретился со взглядом существа, и какое-то мгновение Джону казалось, что он вот-вот расплачется.

– Когда люди становятся взрослыми, то перестают искать чудовищ под кроватями. Они верят тому, что им говорят – что там ничего нет и им просто почудилось. Так что, мы прячемся в других местах. – Теперь слезы уже текли по нежным щечкам Джона. – Почему ты плачешь?

– Я не хочу тебя забывать, Шерлок. Не позволяй им меня заставить, обещаешь?

Всего на мгновение существо притихло. Взяло другой шарик, на этот раз прозрачный. Шмыгнув носом, Джон смотрел, как Шерлок вертит его, снова и снова, а затем кладет между ними. Тот был совершенно черным, как Шерлок. Казалось, он поглощал весь скудный свет в комнате, и у Джона от любопытства высохли слезы.

– Ты мне веришь? – Мальчик кивнул без колебания. – Ты хочешь… остаться? Со мной? – Глаза у Джона загорелись и он вытер нос рукавом. – Да! – прозвучал взволнованный ответ.

Шерлок опустил взгляд на шарик между ними, но трогать его не стал. – Вернуться ты не сможешь. Твоя семья, школа, этот дом – всего этого больше не будет. Но ты останешься со мной, и я буду тебя оберегать. Всегда. – Джон ненадолго задумался.

У мамы была Гарри, и хотя они постоянно ругались, Гарри, по крайней мере, получала свою долю внимания. Сестре он не нравился, она не раз это говорила. Ее странное заявление сегодня вечером – самое большее, что он от нее услышал, без того, чтобы его обозвали приставалой. Папы вечно не было дома, он даже не заметит. Его единственные друзья – Майк и Грег, но Грег куда-то пропал две недели назад, а Майк, вообще-то, разговаривал с Джоном только в школе за обедом.

Пожевывая нижнюю губу, Джон уставился на шарик. Наконец он протянул руку и, обхватил его, подняв на Шерлока взгляд. – Что надо делать? – Существо было ближе, чем прежде, но к Джону больше не прикасалось. Его глаза были широко распахнуты и, если бы Шерлок дышал, Джон решил бы, что тот затаил дыхание. – Проглоти его, – прозвучал тихий ответ. Казалось, очертания темного лица изменились, когда Джон поднес шарик к губам и в последний раз подумал о своей семье.

Он был холодным во рту и проглотить его было трудно, но Джон справился.

Ухмылка, которой наградил его Шерлок, показала, что острые зубы монстра теперь стали белее, а голубые глаза – ярче. На лице появилось ощущение покалывания, когда он впервые заключил Джона в объятия.

\- О, Джон.

Мир заволокло тьмой.


End file.
